Fallen Angel: A Lucifer X Reader Fanfiction
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: It all starts when you swing your Wii remote a little too hard, and then you're forced to meet your apartment complex neighbors! Just a few questions: Why does your heart beat like that when you talk to that one shut-in boy with the purple hair? Why is your life so much more complex now? And why is everyone in that apartment so WEIRD? No OCs accepted, but plot ideas are. Love you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a Fanfiction for the anime (and I think it's a manga too?) The Devil is a Part-Timer!, or, as you may know it, Hataraku Maou-sama!, since I believe there needs to be way more fanfictions out there. Also, this is not only a Devil is a Part-Timer fanfiction, BUT it is **my first** Lucifer/Hanzo Urushihara x Reader story! *squeals* So give me your best feedback cuz I'll be needing it (I'm known for not being consistent if I'm not hyped up about something)  
**

**Yeah! So, OCs are unfortunately not accepted. BUT, you can send in a non-sexual, appropriate scene you would like to see happen and I'll see if I can fit it in anywhere!**

**I think that's it! Please no flames or profanity. I will try not to have my characters curse too much, but you don't need to worry because I'm not the type of person to put in a swear word every other word.**

**Love you, **

**FantasyFan**

**PS: Lucifer is my bae  
**

_Get a Wii!_ They said. _It'll be fun!_ They said.

You remind yourself to have a word with those people as the Wii gives you the worst possible score it could think of. Trying your hardest not to sweat, you growl and carefully try to roll the bowling ball so that it'd hit all the pins. The bowling ball started to roll... And then it veered off inexplicably to the side and you lost.

Muttering and wheezing, you swipe the screen with your controller to play a different game. _Man, I wish I could just get a game like SuperMario Bros or something.. Those games I'm good at. _

Why look, your favourite game. Baseball. "Whoopee. Everyone knows I like baseball." You say sarcastically as you press play.

As the game started you decided you were going to get the best score ever, and no one could stop you. You heaved your arms behind you, and yelling, "TAKE THIS, YOU STUPID GAMING SYSTEM!" you swung the Wii remote as hard as you could. _Crash. Crash. _"OUCH!"

Okay, maybe just a little TOO hard.

You peer out your broken window and through the neighboring apartment's equally broken window and whistled, thinking of the amount you were going to have to pay for damages. When you moved further away from the sun, you could see a boy who looked about your age rubbing his head and glaring up at your apartment, saying curses under his breath. Eventually the purple haired boy just groaned and collapsed onto the ground. You could faintly hear him talking to no one in particular about how much that had hurt.

"Sorry!" You yelped down, poking your head out of the window, petrified that he was truly mad at you for pitching the controller.

He glanced up through his window, and then laughed. "that must have been some intense Wii playing."

"Yeah, sorry... It was. My console was being a jerk again. I don't understand HOW people get those amazing highscores."

The boy smirked, chuckled, and something inside your chest fluttered. "It's a little thing called cheats. Hold on, let me find some of the cheat code websites for you."

"They're cheats for Wiis?"

"of course there is. There's cheats for everything. Now, hang on, will you?"

With a confused sigh you popped your head back into your apartment.

_Ping! Ping! Ping! _"Argh! What's-"

Your computer was getting all sorts of emails with links from DemonGeneralLucifer666 at a website called "Jungle".

On a gut feeling, you peeked your head out your window again, and asked purple boy, "Is that you?"

He laughed nonchalantly. "Is that me what?" He didn't even look up from his computer.

"DemonGeneralLucifer666."

His smile told all as he stared at his computer, typing away.

**Well, I hope that was okay! Please please PLEASE give me feedback. I value your feedback even above follows and favourites. I love hearing from you guys, and I know you're out there. :) Like or review for more! **

**(Psst: Happy April Fools' Day!) **

**-FantasyFan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Wow! Shoutouts to CallMeLy, AliceFay, Girrr13 and DaniLikesBoxes! It's so great to see that people actually enjoy my work :) And DEATH, I like your idea!  
**

**Alright, let's get cracking, shall we? He doesn't even know your name yet! Don't worry, I'll soon fix that.**

**And it appears in the last chapter I forgot to do a disclaimer! Whoops! Anyway, let me state the obvious-**

**DISCLAIMER: THE DEVIL IS A PART TIMER! DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID BELONG TO ME a) I WOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION b) I'D BE CREATING MORE EPISODES AS WE SPEAK.**

**Love,**

**FantasyFan, her bae Lucifer and Flying Mint Bunny**

**Quick question- Is any of this against the content rules and guidelines? I was reading through the Rules &amp; Guidelines and they said interactive stories were not allowed. If this is against any of the rules, I understand and I will change my story to fit the guidelines. Thanks!**

**PS: Sorry this took so long and is most likely a really crappy chapter! Today was really busy and Fanfiction kept deleting my progress :'(**

You were heating up Top Ramen when you heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" you yelled. You were actually kind of excited someone had come- it was beginning to get kind of boring doing the same thing every day. Briefly you wondered whether or not you should get a job, but then the doorbell rang again and you had no choice but to run to the door.

"Hello?" you asked cautiously as you opened the door.

"Hi! We're your neighbors. I'm Sadao Maou and this is Shiro Ashiya. Um, yesterday, you kind of broke our window..."

You grimaced. "Oh. Yeah."

The tall one, Ashiya, looked visibly irritated while the other one, Maou, looked much more approachable. Even though they looked friendly enough... your people skills weren't the greatest.

Shifting from foot to foot you replied slowly, "Um, and I'm _."

"Nice to meet you, _." Maou greeted.

"A pleasure indeed." Ashiya bowed, and to be courteous you bowed your head in return.

"so... uh..." You scratched your head. "Where's the other guy? Purple hair?"

Maou laughed. "Oh, you must mean Urushihara! He's a... bit of a shut in."

_That explains quite a few things. _

You curiously glanced out your broken window, and indeed, Urushihara was still on his computer. It looked like he hadn't moved since yesterday. You reached around Ashiya to grab your now cold Top Ramen and happily ate the noodles while Ashiya kindly lectured you about damage costs from across the table you'd invited them to sit at. In all honesty, you were only half listening to his lecture. _Yeah yeah yeah I get it,_ you thought. _I'm going to have to pay you a lot of money, and it's all my fault._

"Look, I have to go out job hunting so I actually CAN pay you guys back," You interrupted, glancing at the clock. "So, can we continue this lovely little chat later?"

They apologized, said they understood, and Maou threw out a chance for a job at the local MgRonald's where he worked as you ushered the two out the door.

"Ugh..." All your choices were decaying one by one. The video game shop wasn't hiring, and was a family-owned business. The makeup store didn't want you. There was NO way you were working at your least favourite fast food restaurant, MgRonald's.

Your only choice left was its rival... Sentucky Fried Chicken.

"I'm gonna regret this," you whispered to yourself as you swung the double doors open. The popularly hated blue haired creeper guy was waiting behind the counter, eerily smiling while wearing his sunglasses inside.

"Hello, pretty lady. Might I interest you in some boneless chicken nuggets... with a side of undying passion?" he flirted. You rolled your eyes.

"I'm here... For a job." you sighed.

"Any job here is open for you, my sweetest flower."

"Just... ugh. Just give me a job. Anything that isn't too social."

"Okay, miss." He smoothly replied. "Would you like fries with that?"

"Kindly bug off," you hissed under your breath and walked out of the place. **((Author's Note: Oooh, that was cold! :o))**

"See you tomorrow, then?" He asked somewhat anxiously. The creepy smile was still on his face as his sunglasses glinted.

**LUCIFER'S POV**

_Scroll. Scroll. Scroll. _

_Click. Scroll. Click. Type._

That's what my life's like now.

The other day, my routine was changed. However unpleasant the change may have been in the beginning, I found out that there are angels on Earth. The problem is, I never expected them to throw a controller through the window and hit me on the head. I remembered her beautiful _(e/c)_ eyes.

Ugh, what's gotten into me lately! All these human emotions are really messing with me. I groaned and rolled onto my back, bringing the computer closer. _I'm sure Ashiya will allow me to buy just one more security camera.._. Oh, whatever. My mouse hit 'Buy'. I heard the door open and instinctively yelled, "did you bring food?" in a sort of greeting. After lecturing me about proper greetings, Ashiya tossed me another one of those sickening dollar pork bowls. I chowed down as Ashiya chatted about who knows what, then I randomly asked, "Hey. What's her name?"

"What's whose n-"

"Hers." I pointed up to her apartment with one hand.

"Oh, yes, _! We just talked with her. A very lovely young lady. She was job hunting when we came over."

"_." I mused. It was a nice name. I liked it.

**Well, that was indeed a crappy chapter! Oh well, what can you do. *eats Top Ramen* Okay, just a quick announcement before I end this. *kudos if you're reading this right now, I know many people don't read the ANs on fanfictions* I love all of you so much already! When I went on my phone today, I was so surprised to see this much activity so early into this story. *gives you cookies***

**Much love,**

**FantasyFan, her many many fictional boyfriends, and, as always, Flying Mint Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! Hello guys! You guys are multiplying by the second, I'm so surprised! I really thought this story was going to flop but it's going so so well! Again, I love all of you! ****Shoutouts to Lady Cocoa, S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000, RubyRedSpiderLily and Savage Reader :D And thank you, DEATH, for your continued support. :)**

It was your second day of work as an employee at Sentucky Fried Chicken, and you already wanted to "accidentally" hit the manager upside the head with a large hammer. He kept trying to flirt, and when he did his smile chilled you to the bone. Angry and ready to go home and fall onto the couch, you hurried through the streets. Storm clouds above signaled a storm was on its way, another reason to get home as fast as possible. As lightning threatened to strike in the sky above you, you took a break, breathing hard, under a small roof. You heard a quiet chuckle somewhere behind you, and you jumped, turning backwards. "W-Who's there?!"

No one answered, which scared you even more. As you tried to calm yourself down and tell yourself you were only hearing things, you felt a cold hand on your shoulder and let out a yelp. "Gah!"

The all-too familiar voice belonging to the hand laughed softly. "Sorry, is my hand cold?"

You shivered. _Oh no. It couldn't be..._ As you looked back your fear was confirmed.

It was your manager.

But it wasn't your manager.

He had his sunglasses off, which startled you. He had... a sort of circlet? and robe-like white clothing. His grin was still there, as usual, and finally seeing his eyes you could see they were very wide and almost insane looking. _He's totally insane!_ You thought somewhat incredulously. But you tried to deal with him in a casual manner, which was hard since you didn't have much social experience. "Uh.. hi?" You suddenly felt very guilty because you had never learned his name. He laughed.

"So, miss, why don't you tell me about those neighbors of yours?" He asked rather slyly.

"W-Which neighbors?" You tried playing dumb, but it didn't work even half as well as you'd expected.

"You know which neighbors. Happy Mister Sadao Maou and company. Ring a bell?"

More than a little frightened, you sighed. "Y-Y...Yes. What do you want to know?"

He smiled. "I want to know how much you know."

**LUCIFER'S POV:**

Bored, I switched through the feed of each of my security cameras. _Normal, normal, normal,_ and then something caught me by surprise. It was nearing seven, and I knew that _'s shift at Sentucky Fried Chicken ended at 6:15. _She should be home by now... _I now frantically switched through my cameras, until something caught my eye. There was that guy who hit on all the girls at SFC- the manager. And there was _. She seemed rather frightened or confused, it was hard to tell from the distance I was watching from. Quickly, I zoomed in. The manager had his sunglasses off, and two white obvious angel wings protruding from his back. _No. Could it be?_

_It was._

The manager of Sentucky Fried Chicken- _'s manager- was the archangel Sariel. I narrowed my eyes. Whatever Sariel's intentions were with _, it was almost a fact that wouldn't be good.

Before I had time to think about it, I burst out the door, leaving Ashiya in confusion. As I stood outside the door, I wondered how I was going to get there in time. Maou was at work, so his bike was too. I couldn't pay for a taxi, and there was no way I was running. I had only one option left, and it was the option that I was going to certainly be dead by morning if I used. I hesitated, before letting my wings expand and quickly taking to the skies.

**NO LONGER LUCIFER'S POV:**

Nervously you glanced upwards. It didn't make any sense why this guy wanted to know about your neighbors. I mean, they were completely normal people... right? Something up in the air like a large bird distracted you. It was a bird, right? It swooped down, and suddenly you saw it wasn't a bird. It was... Urushihara?

He fell down to the ground smoothly and you saw it was indeed Urushihara. But since when did he have black wings? Then again, since when did your manager have white wings? You felt a great sense of relief, nevertheless. Standing a small distance from you, his facial expression was grim as he glanced at your manager. Did they know each other?

"Let go of _, Sariel," Urushihara said. He still had that grim and somehow protective look on his face. You felt your heart flutter and quickly broke eye contact with him to calm down your heart rate.

Sariel, your manager, grinned. "What if I don't, _Lucifer_?"

Lucifer?

His name was Urushihara, right?

**Sorry I have to end it there. Happy Easter everyone! Love you!**

**-Fantasyfan, Lulu, and Flying Mint Bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**My goodness! Hi! So so sorry for not updating sooner! Shoutouts to DelphiniumSweets, Iwaidt, AlyxRusso, BlackthornAshe, Glittermania, Furika Himayuki, Kingofniblet, ariesgirl5959, NovaBrielle and, of course, DEATH, Savage Reader, CallMeLy and S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000 :) :) *hugs all of you* Welcome to the family! If you're already in the family, kudos and cookies and cupcakes to you! **

**Okay so since my break is over, so I probably won't be as frequent. My week is way busy. But please don't go away! You guys already mean the world to me.**

**PS: Glittermania, your idea was great! Just like DEATH's idea, I'm going to keep it in my head and work it in when my inner Lucifer instructs me to. :D**

**-FantasyFan and Flying Mint Bunny**

Urushihara narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll have to force you to let go of her." He opened the palm of his hand, and purple energy swirled inside it. With a flick of his wrists, he sent a burst of the energy towards your captor?/manager. You stood, frozen. _What in the hell was going on?_ You were extremely confused.

You nearly felt the electricity bounce off of the mysterious energy shield Sariel had made. Sariel laughed.

"I think you're forgetting that there aren't any sources of negative energy nearby. Meanwhile, the moon is directly above me and is the source for my magic." he laughed. "The Demon General Lucifer, reduced to only a mere 18-year-old human boy, unable to save even a teenage girl?" **(Sorry if you aren't a teen. I just had to put a general guess down) **Lucifer made eye contact with you and then, as if embarrassed but refusing to show it, glanced away, making your heart skip a few beats. You shook that feeling away and focused on your thoughts. What in the world was going on? You didn't ask and just went along with it.

Sariel's eyes glinted, and he rose toward the moon on his wings, which were seeming to grow larger. A swirl of energy similar to **(let's just call him Lucifer now)** Lucifer's grew in his hands and Sariel threw it forcefully towards Lucifer, who tried to block, but it wasn't enough. He instead dodged, the energy just nearly singeing the heel of his foot and making a mark on the pavement. Sariel then whipped around and sent a small burst of the energy at your forehead.

Your eyes wearily opened to multiple somewhat familiar voices.

You were... in a small apartment...?

Lucifer was next to you on his computer and you noticed Maou had just left for his shift at MgRonalds. Ashiya was missing. You figured he might be in the restroom. As you looked around this normal setting, you calmed down quite a bit. That whole fight was just a dream. Only one question remained- what were you doing in their apartment?

"You're finally awake."

Lucifer hadn't taken his eyes off the computer screen, his normal bored expression on his face. Outside, the sun was up, and it looked like early morning. You realized that you must have looked quite confused because Lucifer chuckled and turned around to face you.

"Sorry. You must be really confused." Butterflies danced around in your stomach when he made eye contact with you.

"Uh- Yeah, I am." You yawned and rubbed your eyes.

He nodded and went back to his computer. "Here's the short version. My name is Lucifer, I'm a demon general and a fallen angel, and your former Sentucky Fried Chicken manager is an angel named Sariel."

**Cutting it off here for now! Sorry it's so short, I got unexpected writer's block. I may expand it later- it's getting late where I live. Love you all! -FantasyFan and Flying Mint Bunny**


	5. THANK YOU

**I can't stress how amazed I am. This fanfic got so much more popularity than I ever expected, and I can't thank you guys enough. Lately, I have been feeling more in the mood to write- an amazing oasis of creativity after an almost year-long break of writer's block.**

**Don't worry though- I'm still in this fandom! (Probably even more so than before, as I've rewatched the show over and over and own the manga) It's definitely my all time favorite anime. :)**

**If you're reading this, expect a couple more chapters very soon! I hope all of you enjoy, and I can't apologize enough for my hiatus (especially since I accidentally left off on a cliffhanger- sorry 'bout that)**

**Love, **

**FantasyFan3, Flying Mint Bunny, and Lucifer.**

_**THANK YOU**_

**-Favorites/Follows-**

_**1jessefan1**_

_**AccidentalyOnPurpose**_

_**Ako1209**_

_**AliceFay**_

_**AlyxRusso**_

_**Ana Braginski Serbia **_

_**BETAsatchel**_

_**BenjamanEllibotty**_

_**Blackthorn Ashe**_

_**Cleon Heartfell**_

_**DaniLikesBoxes**_

_**Eu-A**_

_**Frannyvs**_

_**GrimReaperGirl14**_

_** 238**_

_**HDF192168**_

_**HoshiNoSenshiKitty**_

_**I'm Absolute**_

_**Icewolfstar**_

_**Iwaidt**_

_**JannelisPikachu**_

_**Justinlawisawesome**_

_**KaylaRayee**_

_**MangaArtist36**_

_**NovaBrielle**_

_**OkamiIwasaki**_

_**OtakuGurl183**_

_**S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000**_

_**Samir02**_

_**Savage Reader**_

_**ShadowSlayer2013**_

_**Shadow proxy**_

_**Shibien11**_

_**Spaghettioftheinsides**_

_**Swirl Breeze**_

_**TMNTfan101**_

_**The-Fallen-Otaku**_

_**VictoryScythefang**_

_**WillowBranch616**_

_**Yashe**_

_**ahphillis**_

_**animelover9890**_

_**ariesgirl5959**_

_**bookgirl360**_

_**crystal starshine**_

_**jizzlyn**_

_**nerdygirl2000bbse**_

_**niko6155**_

_**pokemon maniac**_

_**rainbowdragon01**_

_**rinrinring**_

_**willow-chan18**_

_**xAmuxIkutox**_

_**zak400tron**_

**-Reviews/Suggestions-**

_**Armelia Arlert (Thank you!)**_

_**Hopekiller (Planning on it :))**_

_**Katstorm (It's wonderful that you like my portrayal of the narrator! And thank you!)**_

_**Casity (I won't leave you hanging any longer! ;))**_

_**Guest (Thank you!)**_

_**OtakuGurl183 (Aw thanks!)**_

_**rainbowdragon01 (Aww you're too kind! And that's a great idea!)**_

_**animelover9890 (Thanks!)**_

_**Guest (**the author doesn't know how to respond, but is flattered nonetheless.**)**_

_**AliceFay (Thank you so much! LUCIFER IS MY BAE!)**_

_**CallMeLy (Haha yeah, and that's part of the reason why I've been gone- I had no clue how the reader would react!)**_

_**Hb2productions (Thank you so much!)**_

_**Savage Reader (*throws more cookies at you*)**_

_**pokemon maniac (Thank you!)**_

_**ShadowSlayer2013 (Thanks! And I'll definitely have "Lucy" be a thing in the future, I call him that all the time)**_

_**Glittermania (I hope you like how the fight turned out- and thanks!)**_

_**Kingofniblet (**Kingofniblet uses BEG! It's extremely effective!**)**_

_**S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000 (I've been doing great, thank you so much for asking!)**_

_**CallMeLy (Haha thank you! Sariel is my least favorite character in the show, but he just kind of popped into my fanfic and I liked how it turned out :3)**_

_**Blackthorn Ashe (Your comment really makes my day- I can't believe people care about my silly old fanfic this much! Arigato!)**_

_**Furika Himayuki (Great to hear it! I'll see if I can make my chapters longer in the future ;))**_

**-and finally, a Special Thanks to The Fantastical Writer, for reminding me to update and being an awesome friend :)**

**-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH- SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 5!-**


	6. Hey Guys (FINAL UPDATE)

Every now and then I still get an email, a notification from FanFiction- a favorite, a follow, a review begging me to post more. To tell you the truth, for a while I did indeed have another chapter in the works, but my absolute laziness got the better of me (as you can tell) and I also lost the paper on which I had written the next chapter.

I had honestly completely forgotten about my unfinished stories here on FanFiction up until today, consumed by my passion for art and busy life. I don't want to leave you guys hanging forever_. _(even though I technically already have). I want to wrap up this entire story with this final note from the author.

I lost my love for writing even before I began this story. I knew I'd never finish it. What I didn't expect was the _overwhelming_ love and support this story got.

**Thank you.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Love,** Fantasyfan3

if you want to keep up with what I've been up to recently as an artist, my Instagram is jiraemisu .


End file.
